Love and Loss
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: There is a new girl in town. When things turn for the worst she may be able to teach the gang a few things about Love and Loss. Contains Friendship, cancer, love, life and death, so hold on to your hats. Its gonna be a bumpy ride


Ali's Pov

"Ali,Will you come down stairs for a minute?" I walked carefully down stairs, trying not to put to much wait on my bad leg, my crutches tucked under my arm.  
I met my parents in the living room.  
"What is it?" I asked seeing the concerned looks on their faces.  
"Doctor Watsen wants to move you to a new hospitable. It is the greatest cancer hospital in the world." I sat for a moment.  
"Wait... were moving?"I asked.  
My dad wrapped me in a hug.  
"I'm afraid so kiddo."  
We can't move! This is were I grew up, this is were I have spent my entire life.  
"We can't move! Isn't there another way?" I asked my voice cracking a bit at the end.  
"No, I am afraid not." My mom said. "I bet you will love it there though."  
"May I at least know were we will be moving to?" I asked crossing my arms in a pout.  
"It is a small place in Ontario, Canada just outside a town called Whitechapel." I frowned.  
"So, not only are we moving out of town, we have to leave England?" I said with a sigh.  
I love England, I don't want to leave.  
"When are we leaving?"  
"In a month. So we better start packing." I groaned and laid my head in my hands.

* * *

+++++1 Month Later+++++

I was sitting on the plane, reading Pride and Prejudice. The ground was so pretty.  
"It looks like an etch a sketch down there." I said to my mom.  
She smiled and I continued reading.  
The plane ride was about 8 hours long but we finally landed in Canada.  
The flight attendant helped me set up my crutches and helped me off the plane.  
"Thank you so much." I said to him and I pulled $20 from my pocket and handed it to him.  
"Thank _you._" he said. "Enjoy you trip."  
I smiled and hobbled after my parents.  
We climbed into a taxi and he drove us to our new house.  
It was a beautiful 2 story house. .  
We walked inside and looked around our new house.  
I walked into the basement.  
"Wow, This is so cool." I said.  
"Wonderful, then this can be your room." My mom said smirking.  
"Oh my God!" I said hugging her "Thank you so much!"  
After my parents picked out their room and the guest rooms we went to begin furniture shopping.  
The hospitable was very generous and did a found raiser to pay for all the things we need for our new home.  
$10,000 later and we had everything we need.  
Beds, Kitchen wear, Dressers, I even got my own TV!"  
We spent the net few days setting up everything and it looks absolutely beautiful.  
My room was painted deep red and lined with small star lights all over the walls. My bed was black, as was all the furniture including my own couch.  
My TV was sitting on top of a large cabinet full of books and movies.  
My new piano was in the corner and my guitar was sitting in a display case.  
I lied down on my huge bed and turned on the black and white Romeo and Juliet.  
My dad is at work (his job moved him) and my mom was shopping.  
About a half and hour into the movie there was knock on the door.  
I grabbed my crutches and made my way up the stares.  
I opened the door was a teen age boy and a smaller girl.  
"May I help you?" I asked.  
The little girl was staring at my crutches and the boy was looked at my shyly.  
"My mom sent us with cookies." The little girl said holding out a platter piled with chocolate chip cookies.  
"Well thank you sweetie. Would you like to come in?" I asked them.  
"Sure!" She said.  
"Jane!" They boy said.  
She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, we need to get home." She said.  
"Alright. Well, may I at least know your names?" I asked taking the patter, balancing on my good leg.  
"I am Jane and that is my brother Ethan." She said  
"I Am Alexandra, but you may call me Ali." I said shaking their hands.  
"Nice accent by the way." Jane said.  
"Are you going to Whitechapel high?" Ethan asked.  
"No, I may later, for know I am taking online classes at GCC (Greenwich community college)" I said.  
He looked a little disappointing.  
"You should come by sometime, maybe we can hang out." I said smiling widely.  
His eyes got wide and I laughed.  
"Sorry." I said blushing a little.  
"Well, we really should be going." He said.  
"Wait a minute." I said, I grabbed a pen from by coat pocket and began writing my phone number on his hand.  
He stared at it. "What is this?" He asked.  
"That-" I said finishing it and pulling my pen away dramatically. "Is my number." I finished smiling  
"Thank you." He said gawking at his hand.  
"Lets go Ethan." Jane said pulling on his arm.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you two." I said as they walked away.  
I shut the door and smiled at the cookies on the counter.  
I grabbed one and walked down to my room and finished my movie.  
I was lying in bed at 8:00 strumming my guitar lightly and humming.  
My phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Ali? It's Ethan." I smiled.  
"Ethan, I didn't expect a call so soon." I said smiling. I heard boys laughing in the back ground.  
"I... I um... fine, my friend thought I was lying about a girl giving me their number..." I laughed.  
"Well, if you would like you and your friend may be able to stop by for a movie. I must ask my parents first." I said.  
"Really?"  
"Let me see. What are their names." I said.  
"Benny and Rory." He said.  
"Great." I set my phone on my bed. and grabbed my crutches and walking up the stairs.  
My mom and dad were snuggling on the couch watching a movie.  
"Hey mom, may I have a few new friends over?" My mom raised and eyebrow and smiled.  
"You made new friends?" My dad asked.  
"Indeed I did. Our neighbor came over well you were gone with homemade cookies." I said.  
"What do you plan to be doing?" My mom asked  
"Watching a movie."  
"What movie?"  
"Zombie land."  
"Name's?"  
"Benny, Ethan and Rory."  
"Boys?"  
"Yes."  
"Door's open young lady" My mom and I said at the same time  
My dad's eyes were twinkling.  
"I'll start the popcorn." My dad said.  
I thanked them and hugged then before walking carefully downstairs.  
I fell onto my bed and grabbed my phone.  
"You want to come over now, if you guys want. My dad is making popcorn."  
"My parents said that's okay as long as your parents are home." I smiled.  
"In that case I will see you boys in a few minutes." I said and hung up the phone.  
I searched through my cabinet and found zombie land. I popped it in and then I heard a knock on the door.  
I grabbed my crutches and made my way to the front door. Standing outside was Ethan and his friends.  
I smiled brightly at them.  
"I am Ali." I said.  
"I am Benny." The brunette said.  
"Rory." The blond said staring at me dreamily.  
"Please, come in. Mi casa es su casa." I said leading then into the house.  
We passed the living room.  
"This is my mother Cristina and my father William." I said.  
They both stood and shook each of the boys hands.  
"We will be down stairs." I said.  
"Your popcorn is on the table." My dad said.  
"Thank you daddy." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Well, right this way then." I said.  
I led them down to my room.  
"Welcome to my room.  
They looked around in awe.  
We all sat on the couch.  
"What is wrong with your leg?" Rory asked.  
I shifted uncomfortably.  
"I am afraid I have a touch of Osteosarcoma in my leg." I said.  
"What is that?" Benny asked.  
"Osteosarcoma is a kind of cancer." I said.

_**Alright peeps, explanation time!  
So, this is inspired a little bit by both The Fault In Our Stars and A Walk To Remember.**_  
**_Now, I need reviews in order for me to update._**  
**_So... REVIEW!_**  
**_-LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactor__y_**


End file.
